


In the Night

by naturalchaos



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda?, Murder Queens being gay and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalchaos/pseuds/naturalchaos
Summary: She still wakes some nights to a sinister voice whispering her name.





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of just popped into my head.... set after season 5 (because there is literally no universe where I accept Aneela or Kendry not being alive at the end of this series), and after the destruction of the lady. Not spoilery, just a quick one-shot outside of what I assume will be canon. 
> 
> Written pretty haphazardly at 2am, so all mistakes are definitely mine. Enjoy.
> 
> (Also I am sorry to be the one to break the number 13 threshold on the fics...but it had to be done sometime)

She still wakes some nights, gasping, hearing a soft, sinister voice whisper her name. She feels like she'll never be clean. Never be rid of _her_. 

_'Aneeeeeellllaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh'_

She still wakes some nights, dripping sweat, shivering, her chest aching with the weight of emotions and feelings and memories and loved ones that were just....out...of....reach.... she hears that voice in her head and she know's it'll never be over. The Lady will always be there, in the shadows, determined to bring Aneela with her into the darkness. 

_'Aneeeeeellllaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh'_

She still wakes some nights, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as she feels lost, and alone and knows her family's been taken away from her again. She knows she's alone. She'll always be alone. She hears that voice whisper her name again and again, trying to suffocate her once again with the horrors of her nightmares.

_'Aneeeeeellllaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh'_

She still wakes some nights, reaching for the wisps of memories, glimpses of her loved ones. She reaches, and reaches, desperate to feel some connection to _now_. 

She reaches out as she wakes, and feels her hand grasped in another. A hand that is warm, and gentle, and strong, and familiar. She reaches out and is caught. Tethered.

“Aneela?”

This voice is not one that haunts her. It is a voice that heals her. A voice that tethers her to reality, and she remembers. Her grip tightens on the hand that holds her to reality, and she forces herself to believe the truth. 

The Lady is gone, and she is not. She is here. She matters. 

She matters because now she has Kendry. She has Kendry, and she has Dutch (Yalena, _Yalena_ ). She has the two idiot Jacobis brothers who Dutch (Yale) loves more than life itself and who she finds herself...not entirely hating. She has a son, Jaq, who she loves because of who he is, and she hates because of what he is, what she made him to do, and who warms her and who terrifies her. She matters and she is learning how to feel again, with the help of this unexpected group of misfits. This unexpected family.

She knows that she will never be as before. She can never go back to being that little girl who had a home, who sat on the beach, her mind whole and sweet and innocent, full of dreams and adventures and stories. Her mind was Hullen and incomplete for far too long to not leave a lasting impression. She is still her Papa's bad wolf, but she is ok with that because even so, she matters. She is ok, because even if she can never be as she was, she has someone to tether her to the present.

“I'm sorry if I woke you.” Her voice is soft, trite, and is swallowed by the darkness of the room surrounding them.

A soft chuckle meets her ears, and Kendry's other hand reaches up to blindly brush stray hair behind her ears. The touch warms her further. More demons chased away.

“You didn't. It's almost dawn. You nearly slept the night through.” There's a touch of pride in Kendry's voice, and she hums softly in response. It's a rare thing, still, for her to sleep so long un-interrupted. 

The bed shifts as Kendry leaves it and suddenly she's chilled again, missing Kendry's warmth until the hand still clasped around hers gives a firm tug. 

“Come. Let's greet the day. Tea?” 

She rises to meet Kendry, feeling as if the day has already risen within her when arms open to greet her.

She turns into Kendry's embrace, and is home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, alright, can literally ANYONE tell me why this show (and this pairing) don't have a massive goddamn cult following? I'm boggled. Honestly I'm so mad i didn't start watching earlier, but I just discovered this show last summer and I can't believe how few people have watched it. 
> 
> So yeah the murder queens have my entire heart and soul (body too, if they want it). It takes a lot to get me to get past my writers block so THERE YA GO.


End file.
